karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Summer School story 2
Every thing that I put in here actually happened today So anyways everybody is in the classroom Crystal wasn't really paying attention when suddenly you here Kobe say: Kobe: Hey Donavan Mr. Fuckhead Shitload had a baby! Amarion: Men can't get pregnant! Anus: Yes they can Crystal: Wtf r u all talking about????? Mrs. hickman: CHANGE THE SUBJECT! Anyways it was time 4 gym becuz it wuz raining all had to use the small gym! All played dodge ball. It was really fun in fact funner than having it with my normal classmates.....still incomplete without Tyler! We got this new kid Marcus who was really good that's when..... Crystal: Hey Chase who's the dodge ball king Tyler or Marcus? Chase: Marcus Crystal: Nah Tyler is Anyways Crystal like almost literally gets half of the team out in dodge ball until Kobe gets her out. This kid named Anus must really wanted to get Crystal out so fucking bad! because 15 times did he try but someone got his ass out....hahahahaha give up Anus! Isaiah tried to copy Tyler's moves...he did a pretty good damn job of it he got 2 people out! But we all know nobody can clone Tyler!...accept 4 maybe his brother! Anyways dodge ball is over now all go to class watch a dumb shitty show. Mr. Anzolotti said My, Marcus and Isaiah's names. Well all 3 of us r in high school so maybe something to do with high school classes...idk...Anyways of course some dumb ass was whistling...probably Isaiah. At first it was Donovan then Kobe. Ms. Joseph: Stop whistling Kobe Kobe: *Whistles on purpose* Ms. Joseph: Alright that's limit testing! You'll be earning a 1 Kobe! Suddenly Davon does something Ms. Joseph: You're earning a 2 point losses Davon Ms. joseph comes over and gives him point losses Davon: I could have done that! both r arguing! Ms. Joseph: You're in a class room break keep arguing with me and it's a C.I Davon: But, You're not listening Ms. Joseph: Alright come to C.I with me! Davon: ALRIGHT BITCH U CAN KISS MY ASS!!!!! Ms. Joseph: Staff to 104 to escort a student to C.I! Davon: YEAH BITCH GET ALL THE STAFF HERE SO THEY COULD ALL KISS MY BLACK ASS! Mr. priest: Whoa man! Anyways all laugh then all go to the computer lab! Chase was talking to Crystal about Tyler. God dammit that's all he talks about is Tyler! Why?! Dis bitch talked shit about this amazing king! Like bruh??!!! Chase: You like Tyler don't u??? Crystal: Yeah Chase: More than a friend... Crystal: GO BACK TO YOUR FUCKING GAME! Anyways Donavan falls when he was trying to go on his computer. Anus sneezes all over Davon. Chase: At least he didn't shit all over your face! Crystal:...What a dumb ass! Kobe calls one of the kids a Fuckbag. Kobe gets in trouble and all head back to the classroom. it's almost time to go home. People r laughing at something. Mr. priest: AMARION?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY??!!!! All say nothing. The direction was no eating Crystal breaks this rule and mr. priest just smiles.....heheheheehehehe she must be his favorite or something??!!!! Anyways all were talking about beating up each other Mr. priest: WHAT R U ALL TALKING ABOUT Y'ALL CAN'T FIGHT SO Y'ALL NEED TO DO YOUR WORK! The whole class laughs. Anyways Don and Ross were touching each other. Ms.Steel: Y r u two touching each other u both be earning pont losses! Kobe: So....u both were touching each other??!! Don: https://coub.com/view/45bpx Ross: Shut up Kobe u r disgusting as hell! Anyways Mr. priest asks if anybody needs lunch all raise their hands all get chips and juice....except for poor Kobe.... Kobe: WHERE IS MY LUNCH??!! Mr. priest: U still have not done your class room break from earlier Kobe: Can I start my time Mr. priest: Yeah man! 3, 4 gets called room 104 gets permission slips for a field trip tomorrow! Crystal says hi to Daisha and Takari then goes to her computer and well of courseChase is there again talking about Tyler again! Ms. joseph: Chase we don't talk about any other students! Chase: Sorry! Anyways the day ends...the end!